


WTFH I'm in Transformers!

by BlueMoon37



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: African American, Black Character(s), OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon37/pseuds/BlueMoon37
Summary: About an young African American woman living in Montgomery, AL some how ended up in the Transformers movie and that not all happen too and she pissed off as hell. I know bad summer plz read first time writing TF





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers and anything related. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I only claim ownership to my OC. Based off the 2007 movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Can't say.. for proof reading this!

Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reached of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called earth. But we were already too late....

Here I am sitting down on my bed watching transformers the 2007 movie. You'd think a 20 year old would be too old to be a transfan. That right people, I'm a transfan, just not a hard core one and I blame my childhood for that. Yeah, I only watch all three Michael Bay movies, all TFA, half of TFP, and some of the old TF shows that came on back in the day that I could remember. Anyways, I love the hell out this movie, and every time it comes on FX I watch it. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction stories for transformers, and let's just say I love the twins.

No, not Skids and Mudflap. Don't get me wrong, I love them too, I just like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker more. Bumblebee, Prowl, and Jazz are also my favourites- almost forgot I like ratchet too-. Those are my favourite Autobots, and my favourite decepticons are Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout, Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy. Don't ask me why I do. Hahah, sorry, doing all this TF talk I forgot to give you my name- it's Kesha, by the way-. No it's not like Ke$ha, it's Keisha without the 'I'. I'm an African American living in Montgomery, AL, I'm a caramel chocolate skinned girl with dark brown eyes, my hair is like a brown sanded brick color, I'm 5'4 (I'm so damn short DX), and I weigh 127.

I'm wearing a DBZ Vegeta Over 9000 T-shit (XD), dark blue skinny jeans, and some black boots with heels on them. I'm the oldest out of 6 kids. Yeah my mom had 6 kids; 4 girls and 2 boys. Anyways, back to my movie. It's at the end now, and it's like, 10:50 p.m at night. I really need to get to bed because I have classes in the morning. Oh, did I forget I go to college? I would tell you more, but I'm too sleepy to tell you. Good night.


	2. What?

(Kesha)

Cold, that was all I felt for some reason I was cold. "Ron Ron their little girl in our back yard" yelled a women. Did I leave the TV on last night and they still playing the movie I never hear this part before and why am I so cold. "What do you mean there a little girl in our back yard" yelled a men. O.k. now I know I never hear this part of the movie and WHY AM I SO DAMM COLD. I open my eyes and the first thing I see is that I’m lying on the ground. Why am I outside on the glass I asked myself? 

"Hey, kid are you all right" asked the men who name I know is Ron. I put my hand over my head "Yeah I'm o.k." I said looking up to the men and lady who found me. My eyes wired, standing right in front me were Ron and Judy Witwicky . Claim down now Kesha they could just look like them. "Can you tell us your name little girl" asked the women name Judy. Why they keep calling me a little girl, men I know I look like 15 year as an adult but come on even teenagers don’t like to be call little. 

“My name is Kesha may I ask what you're names are" I asked. "Well Kesha ours names are Ron and Judy Witwicky and we find you pass out on our back yard can you tell us why and where are your mom and dad." Judy asked. When Mrs. Witwicky said there last name I thought well shit and panic in the inside.

(no one)

Ron and Judy stared at the caramel chocolate skinned girl, she had dark brown eyes, and her hair was like a brown sanded brick color like an earth color. She was wearing an Anime T-shit that said Over 9000, with gray shots on, she didn't have on any kind shoes on her feet. The girl looked like she was about 8 years old. After Kesha got over her panic attack she came to terms that she in the TFM but witch one.

Kesha stand up off the ground and notes that she was shorter then before but she didn't care right now "I don't know I'm sorry I didn't have a place to go" Kesha said with a sad innocent child face because it was the truth she didn't have a place to go. Judy gasp and felt sorry for the poor girl "You don't have a home you poor thing. Don't worry you can come and live with us" Judy said smiling at the girl pulling her into the house. "Judy wait we can't just let her stay here” Ron argues following after them. Judy stops and looked at her husband and gave him a look that said if you say anything you're sleeping on the couch. 

Ron backed off as Kesha eyes wonder around the house it look just like in the movie. She walk around for a bit before finding a mirror she gasp, standing right there in the mirror was her 13 or 14 year old self. Not only she in the TFM she also age backward WTFH. "Mrs. Witwicky can you tell me what year it is" Kesha asked. Judy smile "Its July 6, 2006" she said. Kesha cruse every single cruse word she know in her mind she was 12 years old again. Kesha caver her face with one hand "Why me" she whimper to herself. "Oh dear I almost forgot how old are you" Judy asked. Kesha remove her hand and took a deep breath "I'm 12 years old I be 13 on October the 9th" Kesha said. 

(Kesha)

A year pass scenic I met the Witwicky's, Sam was an alright guy when I got to know him. Ron was funny and o.k. in a way and Judy was well I don’t know how to put it with her but she o.k. too. I was pissed off as hell when I had to go back to middle school again I’m in the 7th grade now ANAGIN making me 13. My birthday hasn’t come yet its Sept 24, 2007 now and I know they were coming and I know Sam going to get Bumblebee soon. 

All I have to here is "Hey Kesha come on we're going out to pit out my car" Sam yelled form outside the front door way. I jump up and ran pass Sam to the car " Come on Sam what are you waiting for" I said with a big smile on my face as my enter fangirl screams. I jump into the back while Sam climbed into the front. Ron drives past a Porsche dealer "I've got a little surprise for you, son." he said. "No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sam yelled ecstatic. 

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche!" Ron said laughing. I couldn't help but giggle a little the look on Sam face was too much. "You two think this is funny" Sam frowned. I caver my mouth to hide my smile as we approached a rundown car lot. "Yeah, I think it's funny and Kesha thinks so too" Ron chuckled again. I hold my hands up "Hey don't put me in this" I said. "You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron laughed.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam muttered as we drove past a strange clown. "Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Ron reasoned. A man in his middle ages walked out of his office, surveying car dealership. "Manny!" He yelled. "What?" Manny replied. "Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks." The black man replied. "I'm hot! Makeup's melting. Hurts my eyes." said clown spoke, waving his sign. 

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." Sam cried, motioning to the down cars in front of us. I shook my head if I had a dad would he been like this I wonder. I looked around and surveyed the rest of the cars. All of them were rusty and worn down. To me it looked like a car guck yard. "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and as engine." Ron remarked. I rolled my eyes when my mom was 14 she had her own car and it wasn't even guck.

Yeah my mom could drive at the age 14 but she also drive it into store wall. "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old-Virgin?" Sam asked, stopping Ron. "Yeah" I said giggle. That movie was just wrong. "Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old-virgin." He, motioning to car next to him. "Okay. You want me to live that life? Hm?" Sam pressed. "No sacrifice, no victory." Ron chanted the old Witwicky motto. Sam and I have heard it a thousand time before and I’m not even a Witwicky. "Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad." Sam interrupted. 

"Right." Ron sighed. A large man strode over to Ron and Sam. "Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" He asked Ron hand. "Well, my son, daughter and I are here looking to buy my son his first car." Ron explained a hand on Sam's shoulder and motioning to me. I never thought I could become the Witwicky daughter but it happen and me and Judy been having a lot of girl time together.

"You had to see me?" Bobby asked, seemingly shocked. "We had to." Sam replied. "That practically makes us family." Bobby smiled. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He shook Sam's hand firmly. "Sam" Sam introduced himself. "And I'm Kesha." I introduced myself. Bobby nodded my way.


	3. The Car

(NO one)

Bobby guides Sam over towards the cars. "Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick he car. The car'll pick the." Bobby said. “He has no idea how right he was” thought Kesha. Kesha tuned out what ever Bobby was saying and looked around for bee. She spotted a yellow car, decorated with lack stripes. Kesha eyes lighting up with a grin. "It's a mystical bond between man and machine." Bobby continued. "Son, I'm a lot of things but a liar's not one them. Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy." Bobby smiled pointing over at the woman sitting not far from the cars." Hey, Mammy?" Kesha looked over her shoulder in time to see the old woman stick her finger up at Bobby. "Awww, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" Bobby said. Kesha didn't believe the old woman was deaf at all. Kesha looked back to Bee and to Sam, she had an childishly idea, if she was going be a kid why not act like one. She skipping over to Sam and tug on his shirt. Sam made a shooing motion with his hand. "Not now Kesha." Sam hissed at her. Kesha pouted and tugged harder. "But Sammy!" She whined. 

Sam sighed and ran a hand though his hair turning to look at her. "What? What do you want?" he asked. Kesha turn and pointed at the yellow Camaro. Sam walks over giving the car a look over. "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes." Sam said. "Hey Dad" Sam yelled. Ron looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow before following. Sam slid into the front seat while Kesha climbed in the back and started looking around, humming sweet little Bumblebee. Sam looked down running his thumb over the dusty horn. An odd symbol was underneath. It looked a bit like a lion.... He shook it off and gripped the steering wheel thinking. "Feel good..." Sam mumbled to himself. Bobby started arguing with Sam about the paint. But Kesha wasn't paying attention. "No I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Ron sighed. "Kids come on get out. Get out the car." Bobby said patting the inside of the door. Kesha rolled her eyes at him. "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam defended. "Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Out the car." Bobby gave the final order before turning to the car next to him. Kesha sign opening the door and slid out of the car.

At the same time the front passenger door swung out and hit the car next to it with a beep. Kesha jolted in surprise letting out a light cry of fright. "Gee holy cow y'alright?" Ron asked quirking an eyebrow both Sam and Kesha nodded. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! T-The door was stuck and I was pushing it and..." Sam stated. "No, no, no. No worries." Bobby quickly said regaining his composure. 

"...greater than man..." 

Kesha snapped her head down at the radio "Up oh" she said very low. Kesha quickly cover her ears as a sudden noise emitted from the radio causing the entire glass window and all to shatter. When it was all over Kesha remove her hands and looked around glass was everywhere and every car except Bee was wrecked. Bobby gasped and whimpered slightly as spun in a circle looking at his destroyed cars. Turning to us he raised four fingers. 

"Four thousand."

As they arrived home Kesha and Sam head up stairs. "I can't wait to get myself a car" Kesha sang up the stairs. Sam just smiled and rolled his eyes. "All right Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." Sam said walking into his room. Kesha went to her room and slumped onto her bed. Now Sam should be going to a party by now and when he get back I'm sleeping in Bee. "I just hope he don't think I'm stealing his car" She thought. 

(Sam)

By the time me and my car had come home it was getting somewhere around 11:00. Making sure to keep quiet I walked along the path that my father had made in garden and went through the back door. Putting the keys on the kitchen counter I smiled to myself and ran a hand through my short brown hair. This had been the night of my life. I looked over to the stair in alarm when I heard someone coming. "So...How'd it go" Kesha said smirking. I said nothing but smiled at her walking up the stairs into my room. 

(kesha)

"That well" I said going back upstairs to get my blanket. When I got my cover I grin to myself and skittering to the back door opening it quietly and moving outside. I looked around before walking over to Sam car. "Maybe I should mass with him a bit." "I'm going to call you Bumblebee." I whispered to the car opening the back door quietly and moving inside, closing the door a little loudly. I jump at the sound, before freezing and making sure no one had heard. After I deemed it was safe, I laid down on the back seat, pulling the blanket over myself. The seats was warm and seem to rock gently under me as well easing me to sleep. 

(No one)

Once Kesha had fallen asleep the car started moving. Sam however had woken up at the sound of the engine as did Kesha. Sam ran outside wide eyed. Kesha was clearly visible laying sitting up in the back seat in the window. "Kesha! Don't worry I'm coming!" Sam shouted. He ran back and grabbed his bike and started running before hooping on and pedaling after his sister dialing 911. "Hello?! Yeah! My car just got stolen! My little sister is in the car! I need- don't ask me questions!" Sam shouted. Once Sam had been assured a police car was on it's way he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. 

Bumblebee drove to a crossing of some sort and drove through the gates. Sam abandoned his bicycle and ran in front of a train. He gasped for breathe as was quickly run round the back and dived some barrels. To his relief, out of nowhere Kesha came running at him, her bare feet were dirty from running on the slightly wet dirt. "Sam Sam I'm right here" she shouted. Sam assured her and ducks behind a crate when a huge ass robot suddenly stood up and shot a beam of light into the sky. Sam pulled out his phone and began ranting. "Oh my god. My name is Sam witwicky and I am with my sister Kesha. Whoever fined this our car is alive okay?" Sam turned and faced his phone toward Bee. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth I just wanna say Mom, Dad, Kesha, I love you and if you find Busty Beauties under my ed it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Sam continued.


	4. It just stood up

(kesha)

WTH I give him a look of disgust. Sam caught me looking and gulped. "No, no, wait that.... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." he finished and snapped his phone shut. "Come on." he pulled me along by my arm. I suddenly realized that I was still only in my pajama shorts and top. I shivered slightly as we crept forward. We came to a corner and attentively peeked round. Suddenly two guard dogs barked and charged forward. "AHH!" I yelled, turn and ran.

"Oh god RUN" Sam screamed started to run from the angry dogs. I was wailing scared out of my mind as I struggled to keep up on bare feet. "No NO NO NO" Sam exclaimed running as fast he could, I tripping a few time trying to keep up crying in pain as my bare feet slammed against various little rocks. "Sam" I shouted terrified shrieked as the chains restraining the dogs broke from the chains. Sam yelled in fear picking me up quickly and jumping over a decaying wall stumbling as he landed. "Faster Sam" I screamed holding on tightly. "Sam I don't wanna die!" I wailed. "Fight back! Then they might run off!" Sam said. 

(no one)

Suddenly, a familiar roar was heard as Bumblebee burst thought the walls. Bee scared off the dogs and drove round in a circle. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Here you take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam shouted pulling Kesha along as they made their getaway. A police car pulled up then Sam raised his arms defensively "Woah woah woah!" he called panting heavily, "Good you here! Listen listen listen you see-" One of the cops pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sam hiding the car door. "Put your hands up!" The officer called. 

"N-n-n-no-no-! The-the guy's inside!" Sam protested, pointing behind him to the structure. "SHOUT UP! Walk towards the car." The officer commanded. Sam frowned and did as commanded putting his hands on the back of the his head and slamming his forehead down on the car. One of the officers moved out behind him and holstered his gun handcuffing Sam. The other moved over to a shaking and whimpering Kesha. "It's okay princess. It's alright now. Let's clean your little feet and fix those cuts for you alright? Okay hun?" He cooed as Sam was shoved in the back of the car. HA being a kid maybe not so bad she thought. Kesha just nodded taking the offered hand of the cop when he stood up and led her into passenger side of the car while he drove. The other officer sat beside Sam. 

~Time skip~

(Sam)

"Look I can't be any clearer than how crystal I am being. It just stood up." I explained for the 100th time. Kesha rolled her eyes at the stupid cop in front of them. They were currently sitting in some police office being questioned about last night. My dad had came to get us and had also brought Kesha some clothes to change into. It just stood up" The cop said. 

"Wow. That's really neat. Okay chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Little bit of Mojo?" the cop asked. "Those are our dog's pain pills" I said. "You know a chihuahua. A little..." my dad put in. The cop pushed back his jacket revealing his gun which I stared at. "What was that?" the cop asked. "You eye balling my piece 50 cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. Cause I promise you I will bust you up" the cop said. "And you on drugs?" I asked. The cop's expression fell and after my dad signing some paperwork we were allowed to go home. 

~Time skip~

I sighed and ran a hand though my hair I been conversing with Miles about what had happened since I last saw him. That was until Mojo started barking and distracting me. "Mojo would you stop with th' barking? It's killin' me" I started before looking out the window. My car rolled up. "The car! The cars here!" I whispered grabbing Mojo and running to the phone. "What! Bee back all ready?" Kesha asked. That was fast Kesha thought. “Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, Okay?” I cried down the phone. “What are you talking about, man?” Miles question on the other end. 

(No one)

Kesha walked out the front door and stood there looking at Bee. Bee revved his engine and hinted for her to get in. Should I get in I mean I don’t want to see the bad guys yet thought kesha. “Satan’s Camaro. In my yard. It’s stalking us. Wait! Kesha! Kesha no!” Sam screamed as he hung up on Miles. “Kesha! What are you doing! Come on.” Sam grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her towards his mother bike. 

Bowing his head a bit, Sam leaned down a bit more. “Get on my shoulders” He told her. Kesha was quick to comply, as her legs hooking around his neck and her arms following. Man being small can be good sometimes thought Kesha. Sam stated running with bike and watching behind him before jumping on and pedaling as hard as he could. The sound of an engine revving behind Sam got him to look. Exactly as he suspected, his car had started following them as he pedaled down the road. 

“AHH STOP” Sam screamed desperately, his on his shoulders, clinging for dear life. It was to no avail. Bee did not stop. Sam rode onto the pavement but he suddenly hit a paving stone, which had been pushed up, doing a flip over his handlebars with Kesha. Kesha was in pain rubbing her head looking right and saw Mikaela and her friends sitting laughing at them. Kesha glared at all the girls pointing and laughing. 

“Hi” Sam grunted out. “That was err…That was really awesome.” Mikaela sighed. “Well, it felt awesome.” Sam coughed. “Well, it wasn’t awesome for me” Kesha said angry. “Are you guys okay” Mikaela asked. “I’m not okay all right? I’m losing my mind a little bit. We’re being chased by my car right now. I got to go.” Sam gaped gathering up his bike and sister, before pedaled off again. “You know what? I’m gonna catch up with you guys later.” Mikaela said to her friends, quickly following the Witwicky siblings.


End file.
